Massage
by anngraham
Summary: Despite winning Ethan is left feeling guilty after dropping Spud from the top of the cage, ultimately deciding to check on his old friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place after the May. 10th 2016 Episode of Impact.

* * *

The adrenaline of winning and getting a step closer to the goal of shoving Bennett's one win down his throat sustained him through showering and dressing before the guilt of dropping Spud so carelessly from the top of the cage started to nag at him. Sighing Ethan braced his arms on the marble counter and stared at his reflection, no matter how much time or harsh words passed between them it seemed he couldn't quite shake the lingering affection for his once best friend. If only he hadn't lost his mind in the aftermath of Aunt D going through that table, hadn't let the rage at everything, including his own failures consume him to the point he'd deliberately and with great glee ruined one of the best things in his life. Damn Bennett anyway for tossing Spud in his path again and damn Spud for never knowing when to give up. Still there was nothing to prevent him from at least checking to see if Spud had been injured, grabbing his cellphone he slipped out into the still crowded hallways.

Making his way towards the medical area Ethan felt the beginnings of worry creep into his gut at spotting the Doctor in a clearly serious conversation with Heidi, who at one time been his exclusive masseuse. She'd however become so talented at working with wrestling related injuries he'd agreed to her taking on other work as long as he remained on top of the list. Moving in when Dr. Tom left he tapped Heidi on the shoulder, smiling charmingly when she turned and looked up at him. "What were you and the good Doctor talking about?" He shrank back a fraction at the disappointed frown she directed at him.

"It's not like you to be so careless Mr. Carter," Heidi's admonishing tone, accent thickened under her disapproval had him flushing as if he was a child and his mother was scolding him. "Your friend James, with the pretty hair, his back is a mess. It will take me many sessions to straighten him out."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Ethan breathed through the impulse to apologize, "I didn't mean to hurt him, he's just so …" making a helpless gesture he shuffled awkwardly under Heidi's stare, "so small. I'll of course pay for any extra sessions he needs."

"You do better next time," waving away her annoyance Heidi patted Mr. Carter's shoulder, he might not have said in so many words but she knew an apology when she heard one.

"Yes ma'am," winking Ethan raised Heidi's hand and kissed her magic fingers, knowing he was forgiven at her tinkling laugh. "Is James still in the trainer's room?" Spud's real name felt so weird on his tongue he nearly stumbled over it. At her nod he pulled out his best puppy dog expression, "I'd like to stop in and see him if you don't have any objections." The searching look Heidi turned on him felt uncomfortably as if she could see straight through his excuses to the remaining affection he held for Spud.

Frowning Heidi assessed her favourite costumer's expression, she had never been as blind to the affection and attraction Mr. Carter held for James as he'd assumed. During those nasty few months when they'd feuded she'd spent countless hours working the tension out of his muscles, his body telling her the tale of the toll it had taken despite his seeming distain. So while most people would have doubted Mr. Carter's intentions she didn't hesitate to place the box of medical tape in his hands, "James will need this placed on his back," she lightly demonstrated the correct spots on Mr. Carter, "here and here. I'll come to his room tomorrow at 11:00, he's to leave them on until I see him."

Taken aback by the easy trust Heidi displayed when he'd been expecting more of an argument by the time he opened his mouth to thank her she was already briskly moving off down the hall. Not allowing himself to doubt whether this was a good idea or not Ethan took a deep breath and opened the door confidently, eyes sweeping the room for other occupants before turning his attention on Spud. Approaching the massage table his jaw clenched at the damage to Spud's back, nearly 30 minutes after their match a spectacular rainbow of colours had bloomed across his skin.

Almost without conscious control Ethan found himself not only standing over Spud but dragging his fingers down the sleek slope of his back, pressing in gently but firmly like Heidi had taught him. Swallowing he held his breath as Spud let out a sigh and shifted under his hands.

"I thought you were done," stretching lazily Spud was dimly aware something felt different in the hands gliding across his skin. Shock held him immobile when the last voice he expected to hear responded, tensing in anticipation of an attack.

"Heidi left you in my capable hands," exhaling roughly Ethan's grip remained firm once Spud struggled to turn over. "Relax Spud I'm not here to hurt you," it took his fingers accidently brushing over a particular painful spot and Spud's hissed curse before he finally huffed and held still. "That's better," resuming a slow steady massage across Spud's tense back he sent out a brief prayer Heidi wouldn't find out his presence had undone all of her good work.

Gripping the edges of the table Spud counted slowly back from ten, relaxing bit by bit when Ethan's touch remained gentle, "what do you want?" He resented the slow lick of desire kindled by the feel of Ethan's hands on his skin.

Letting the silence reign for a moment Ethan concentrated on easing the knots out of each muscle group, brushing repeatedly over the little beauty mark near the base of the other man's spine that had always driven him nuts. "Bennett certainly chose right in picking you as my first demon," voice husky his touch gentled to the point he was practically caressing Spud's skin, a fierce longing blazing through him at the resulting goosebumps. Closing his eyes he breathed out slowly and regained control, "I have to assume Tyrus will be my next challenge."

"I hope you're not expecting me to bloody tell you," shivering when those large, warm hands slid from the top of his neck down his spine and edged slightly under his waistband Spud bit back a groan.

"No," smiling, a spark of lust igniting at Spud's reaction Ethan spread his hand, marveling at how just one of his hands completely spanned the width of Spud's waist. It was surprisingly easy sometimes to forget just how small he was. "I can handle whatever Bennett decides to dish out." Reaching for the package Heidi had thrust at him he gently smoothed the tape across the two zones she'd indicated, despising the stark white reminder he had caused this injury. Delicately rubbing along the edges his voice was low and sincere, "I am however sorry for hurting you, it wasn't my intention. I'm afraid I got caught up in the moment."

Sensing the bigger man step back Spud lifted his head and struggled to sit up, hissing as pain drove a red-hot spike through his back, when he blinked his eyes open it was to find Ethan steadying him, hands warm on his biceps. Looking into that handsome face, dark eyes looking at him with open concern he tossed common sense to the wind and gave into his desire. Curling his fingers into Ethan's shirt he yanked him down into a fierce kiss, licking his way into the mouth that had smirked at him and tempted him for years. Gasping as teeth nipped at his lower lip he yielded control to Ethan and instead tried to get his shaky fingers to cooperate enough unbutton the other man's shirt.

Gripping a handful of still the prettiest blond hair he'd ever seen Ethan tugged Spud's head back and attacked the exposed length of his neck, moaning as the smaller man's hands finally found their way inside his shirt and fervently flattened against his skin. "God tiger," nuzzling into the crook of Spud's neck he bit roughly, all the blood in his body rushing south at the resulting whimper.

"Don't you dare stop," panting Spud pushed Ethan's shirt off his shoulders and finally, finally set his mouth on the sharp curve of a collarbone he'd lusted after for so long. Pulling back a fraction he had to kiss that hint of a smirk of Ethan's mouth, whining desperately at the evidence of the bigger man's arousal when large hands griped his hips and dragged him closer.

Huffing out a growl Ethan slid his hands down to Spud's knees and leaned back enough to meet blue eyes blown wide with lust. Hanging onto his control by a thread he squeezed warningly, "if we don't stop right now I'm going to bend you over this table and take you right here." Spud's shudder at his words was quite telling of his approval for idea and it was only the knock on the door that stopped him following through.

"Fuck," cursing at the interruption Spud sucked in a startled breath when Ethan laughed lowly and kissed him with fierce intensity before taking two big steps back. Heart pounding in his ears and despite the fact he knew regret would soon set in he was smugly pleased at how disheveled Ethan looked, shirt half undone and eyes even darker than normal.

As the knock came again even more impatient than the last Ethan muttered a curse and swiftly buttoned up his shirt. Now that he'd had a taste it almost physically hurt not to give into the desire to kiss Spud again and again until the smaller man was left panting and breathless. Scowling he flung the door open, "what do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow Dr. Tom looked between Ethan's flushed face to his patients and rapidly summed up the situation, "well I would like my office back if you two are done making out."

Refusing to feel any embarrassment Ethan stepped aside to let the Doctor in, "yes we're done. Spud," holding his hand out satisfaction curled up his spine when Spud didn't hesitate to take it. Pulling the smaller man to his side he cautiously wrapped an arm around his waist, "come on let's get out of here."

"Yes Sir," meeting the bright gleam of mischief in Spud's blue eyes Ethan held in a laugh as the Doctor continued to grumble complaints behind them. It thrilled him when Spud didn't pull away the moment they were free, even subtly leaning further into him as he led the way back to the dressing rooms.

"Let me take you out to supper," not discouraged by the dubious look Spud shot him Ethan leaned against the wall and watched him collect together his belongings.

"Honestly Ethan, we tried to hurt each other barely an hour ago. I think it's in our best interests to forget what just happened," rolling his eyes at Ethan's unrepentant smile Spud turned away to finish packing, determined not to let himself be charmed. Kissing Ethan had been a momentary weakness, one he had no intention of repeating.

Shrugging the rejection off Ethan approached and with great care wrapped his arms around Spud's waist, keeping his grip light enough the smaller man could easily escape. Despite the way he stiffened Ethan nuzzled into the side of his neck, pressing his lips to the slight mark he'd left, "I meant as a date tiger."

Twisting in Ethan's embrace Spud ignored the shock of pain travelling down his spine, sure this was some sort of joke but there was no doubting the sincerity in the other man's expression. "You're not joking are you?" Blinking in wonder he didn't object when Ethan tilted his face up, fingers firm and oh so warm on his jaw.

"No I'm not joking," god he really didn't deserve the warmth in those blue eyes, even tainted by more than a twinge of wariness it sent his pulse racing. "I want you," breathing out the words Ethan kissed the tiny pleased smile off Spud's mouth until the smaller man was clinging to him. Panting he pulled back to give them both a moment to calm, smoothing down the strands of hair he'd messed up, "but more than that I want to be able to talk to you, to watch ridiculous horror movies with you. To just spend time with you like we used to."

Digging his fingers into Ethan's shoulders Spud struggled to tap into the familiar well of anger, breath hissing out when all he found was the almost eager desire to give Ethan a second chance. "Please tiger," his pulse leaped at Ethan's low plea and this time he was the one pulling the bigger man into a kiss, groaning as warm hands slid down his back and cradled him close as if he was something precious.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," grudgingly releasing the smaller man Ethan stepped back, controlling the urge to crow in victory when Spud hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"One date Ethan," narrowing his eyes warningly Spud huffed at the smug smirk on Ethan's face. Turning away from temptation he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, his stern expression faltering when Ethan picked up his bag and offered his arm. Placing his hand in the crook of the bigger man's elbow felt like an oddly big step for such a small action and for the first time since he'd accepted Matt Hardy's offer at the beginning of the year he acknowledged just how much he'd missed Ethan.

"I guess I better make it count then," leading the way out of the building Ethan kept his pace slow, watching Spud carefully from the corner of his eye for any sign of discomfort. Reaching the rental car he opened the door, pausing to tuck back an errant lock of blond hair he smiled at the quiet glow of happiness on Spud's face, "at least until I convince you otherwise." Spud's startled laugh and slight shove was all he needed to know their relationship was finally on the first steps to mending.


End file.
